sao rwby
by booksandstuff47
Summary: Kirito is stuck in a different world but it isn't as bad as I sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Hi and welcome to my first fanfiction please do not hate in the comments unless it is towards me as I want a nice environment around my fanfics. If nobody hates on each other that would be great. I don't own RWBY or SAO. Enjoy.**

 ****  
After hours asleep Kirito finally awoke. But there was a slight problem he had no idea where he was. He stood up and realised he was in his sao skin. As he cleared his head he looked around he was in some kind of forest. So he walked deeper into the wooded mist.

It felt like he had been walking for hours, seeing nothing but trees, grass and rock. Then he saw a group of crimson red eyes, lurching in the shadows watching him closely. Then the black, white-armoured, bear-like monster jumped at him. Kirito dogged to the right pulling out the Holy Excalibur and slashing at the beasts arm. The bear-like creature screeched in pain and was hit with a fatal blow from the blade of Kirito's sword.

"Crack"

Kirito suddenly turned around to see a man with a game of chess in a cardboard box. He sheathed he sword and looked at the man. He had a pitch black coat and trousers and a myrtle green scarf. The man must have been from here he seemed to know where he is going.

After about five minutes Kirito broke the silence.  
"Hi…. Could you tell me where I am?"

"You are in the emerald forest in the kingdom of vale." The man replied with a hint of curiosity.

"Sorry but where is that." Kirito said being even more confused.

"The kingdom of vale is one of the four kingdoms of remnant." the man replied

"Okay sir I think you can stop joking now as that is not a place in…SAO..."

"What is SAO and I have been telling you the truth since the start." said the man now starting to understand that this boy was not from here. He seemed to think he was somewhere else.

"SAO stands for sword art online its and VRMMO the game you are in… Wait the creature I just fought didn't have a health bar."

"Health bars? I think you should come with me and I'll see if I can get you to psychologist. What's your name and I will check for you on the system?"

"My name I Kirito and I am not crazy." Kirito said with a larger amount of volume in his voice.

"I never said you where Kirito, and my name is professor Ozpin"

"well Ozpin it's going to get dark so we better get a move on and no psychologist."

 **Now that is chapter one. Number 2 coming real soon.**

 **Thanks for reading. Sayonara. Thanks for reading.**

 **** **booksandstuff47**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again back with part 2 on the same day (hopefully). Well** **I hope you guys enjoyed the first one I know it had only a short story but I will upload often in short amounts instead of large once a month posts. Please don't hate on each other all hate that is necessary aim it towards me so I can mould the story for everyone to enjoy (with some exceptions). Thanks guys. Enjoy.**

 ****Kirito and Ozpin had been walking for hours until they cleared the end of the emerald forest. On the way they had encountered beast after beast, they talked and soon Ozpin realized the boy was a born fighter. It was like he had been doing it all his life (he had).

Once they had walked on a bit they were met by professor Goodwitch.

"Hello Ozpin I hope you had a nice walk... Who is this?" she questioned.

"This Glinda is Kirito he has no idea where he is and he is an amazing fighter." Ozpin replied.

"I'll check for him on the server. You two go on to the ship." Said Glinda

The two of them got on board the ship and Ozpin asked him a question.

"Kirito I am a huntsman and think you could be a good one too so I asking you if you would like to join my school. Beacon academy."

"Wait you teach people to kill those monster that seems a bit easy. I mean there not exactly difficult to kill. So yeah ill join." Kirito

They stood there talking until Goodwitch came and Ozpin attempted to tell her the news.

"Wait what, you let a stranger enter our school just because he is good he is not even on the system that means he has not existed since now." Yells Goodwitch

"Yes I know he is a stranger but he is nice and amazing at fighting, he uses two swords at the same time." Ozpin argues.

"You know what I'm not even going to bother" Goodwitch says before falling silent

Once they had landed Kirito was asked to wait for a ship to arrive with the other students. After 14 minutes the ship arrived and all the students got off, to his left was a boy being sick.

He followed the other students to the hall where Ozpin and Goodwitch were standing. Once every one had quietened down there was a speech. After that they all went to this one room to sleep (as teams hadn't been made). 

The next morning Kirito was awoken early by an ear-piercing alarm, he climbed out of bed and got ready. The students were told to get aboard ships and be taken to the emerald forest. Once there they had to stand on these stone tiles, and one by one where flung into the air.

 **Thanks for reading**. **Yagami. thanks for the review I've tried to make it better in this one. Please leave a review. Sayonara.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear my readers. I am sorry for not releasing earlier but I was very busy planning a holiday to America. So here is a new chapter team RWBY will now show up as planned. Sorry that I didn't include them before. So let's get right into the story. I don't own RWBY or SAO.**

 ****After being flung into the air Kirito landed in a large tree. And when I say landed I mean smashed strait into it. After a few minutes trying to find a partner he hears a large bird which was heading straight at him. He jumps down from the tree and starts to run. Until he runs straight into a girl with red hair who is arguing with a girl in complete white.

"Uh…hi I am…Kirito who are you." Kirito says.

"I'm Ruby and this is Weiss... aren't you the boy who was found in this forest by Ozpin?" Says Ruby.

"Yeah I am but could I join a group with you as I think all the pairs have joined and there is an odd number." Asks Kirito while drawing his sword and jumping past them and stabbing a Ersa in the chest.

"He's good." Weiss whispers to Ruby.

"Yeah he is, you can join us. Plus that means that Weiss won't just yell at me." Replies Ruby.

The team headed deeper and deeper into the unknown killing thousands on thousands of Grim on the way. Soon the large bird returned and Ruby through herself onto it making the others follow.

"This was a terrible idea Ruby" screamed Weiss.

"Stop worrying we are fine" Ruby replied.

"I am way past worrying"

"In a good way"

"In a bad way, in a very bad way."

Kirito was gone.

"Why don't we just jump?" Ruby said as she jumped

"What…Oh you insufferable little kid." Said Weiss.

Kirito had landed as Ruby was falling. But she was hit out of the sky by a blond haired boy. Then a blonde haired girl start screaming.

"Could everyone just chill out." She said

Then everyone grouped up and decided that they should run to the end of the forest. So they ran until they were attacked by a bird and a massive scorpion. After a small group had fought off the scorpion, tea Ruby, Weiss and two other girls started to deal with the bird. They eventually made a human slingshot and Ruby got her scythe around the beast's neck. Running up a cliff and ripping of its neck.

The rest of the group climbed up the cliff they ran into Ozpin and Goodwitch. They were taken to drop ships and sent back to Beacon. When they had arrived they were escorted to the hall and where all sent into teams. Kirito had joined team RWBY. Made up of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and himself. So after that they all headed to the Room and instantly the girls had picked their beds. Leaving one bed for him which he put both his swords on and laid down to realise that Ruby was holding one sword felling it and slightly drooling over it.

"Sorry I just really like weapons." Ruby said while Weiss was looking at her in a in a kind of loving way.

 **That is all for now my great readers. Thanks for reading, and as always. Sayonara**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys back with another chapter, one of you said that the chapters are very short so this one will be a lot bigger. And will have a better story.  
I don't own RWBY or SAO.**

After taking his sword of Ruby the new team went for a well-earned sleep. Kirito dreamed of his life back in SAO seeing flash backs of Asuna and fight mobs. And all his friends before waking up by the sound of a screeching whistle. In not his but Weiss ears, Kirito instantly packed his bag and left for the first lesson. Which was with professor Port he took his set at the back of room 101 and dropped his swords next to him and waited for everyone to turn up. After about 5 minutes team RWBY burst in and ran straight for the first desk. Then Port started to tell a long story about him slaying a creature Grim and about his past, which Kirito found irrelevant to fighting Grimm. But then he asked someone to come up and fight against a warthog looking one. Which Weiss's had shot straight up and stepped forward to fight it.

She pulled out here rapier and stood ready to kill.

"Go Weiss!" shouted Yang.

"Fight well!" yelled Blake.

"Yeah, represent team RWBY!" screamed Ruby.

Then Port pulled out an axe and sliced off the lock releasing the creature stormed out, and ran straight out at Weiss. She dodged and slashed it on its back, but made not a scratch on its armour plated skin. Then ran straight at it but got here sword caught in its tusks. She wrestled for control but was easily out matched, and the warthog just through away her weapon to the other side of the class room.

"What will you do without your weapon?" Stated PR Port.

The beast then ran at her she dodged and it hit the wall she ran for her Rapier.

"Weiss go for its belly there is no armour underneath" said Ruby

"Stop telling me what to do." yelled Weiss.

She grabs it and turns back to the beast. The monster rolls at her with great speed, she makes a sort of shield which looked like a snow flack the beast smashed into it and falls on its on back revealing its weak area. She then stabs it and kills the beast.

"It seems we have true huntress in training."

Weiss stormed out of the class room and Ruby chased after her.

"Weiss what's wrong with you." Said Ruby

"what's wrong with me, what's wrong with you. Your supposed to be a leader and so far all you have been is a nuisance" Weiss

"What did I do?"

"That's just if you have done nothing to earn you position. Back in the forest you acted like a child, and you have continued to do so."

"Weiss where is this coming from, what about all the talk about working together, I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team lead by you, I have studied and trained. And frankly I deserve better." Said Weiss who then left. Ruby slipped down the wall and started to cry, to soon realise that Kirito was watching her. He sat down next to her.

"You know I don't know why she dislikes you, I mean you did try to help her." He said.

"What do you want Kirito." Ruby asked.

"I just came to see if you were alright."

"Do I look like it."

"You know I think she is trying to cover up something, as she made a strange face when you were holding my sword but I will leave you to figure that out." And with that he picked her up and they walked to the room.

To see Weiss stood there.

"Ruby I am so sorry for my tantrum earlier I promise I will make it up to you" She said and handed over a box, which contained some delicious chocolate chip cookies.

"Thank you so much Weiss I forgive you." Said Ruby putting the box on the table and hugging Weiss. They all went down to the mess hall and grabbed a bite to eat. It was duck and noodles with a rich plumb sauce or chorizo pasta with cheese. They all sat down on a table with team JNPR, well I say all of them but Kirito sat on the next table. In silence. Ruby looked towards him, and got up to sit next to him.

"Why did you come and make me feel better?" said Ruby.

"Huh... oh I don't know, you just seemed like you needed help." Kirito replied.

" you do realise that you don't have to sit on your own."

"I know I'm just am in a bit of a depressed mood at the minuet."

"why, what's up"

"I have just come to a world I have never seen before, and all my friend and family are far away from here in something called. Sword Art Online, it's a VRMMO where if you die in the game, you die in real life."

"So you're scared for your friend's safety."

"Yeah I have no way of contacting them, so for all I know they could all be dead."

"Well that's really depressing" they turned to see Weiss standing with Blake and Yang.

"We will do everything to help you find your friends." Said Blake.

"Thanks that would help a ton, but first I better learn to do the stuff you guys have learnt." Kirito replied with a few tears in his eyes.

 **** **That is all for know this chapter was a bit bigger than the other ones hope you enjoy, Sayonara.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys I am back with another chapter, after you have read this what do you guys want next, as I don't want to do something and then everyone hate it. I might add a ship in it (if you don't know what I mean by that search up a kind of animated series and put ship at the end.) that's all for now guys.**

 ****  
The next morning Kirito woke up with a skip in his step. He got dressed and ran straight down stairs waking up his team. When he got to the cafeteria he grabbed some cereal and sat next to Jaune, who was half asleep.

"You seem happy." Said Pyirra

 ****"I am, because today my team is taking me into the city. So they can get me a new weapon of some kind." Replied Kirito with an oversized grin on his face.

"Well that sounds exiting, what are you looking for?"

"Something which is like this." he said dropping his sword in the table crushing it under the sheer weight. Throwing the food all over the half-awake Jaune, giving him a jump.

"Sorry." Kirito said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just go back to the dorm and get changed." Said the miserable Jaune, as he left the table with Pyirra following. They were passed by Ruby who looked at him and smiled, Kirito picked up his sword and headed towards her. They then headed to a drop ship and went to the city centre.

Once they had arrived the met up with the rest of the team. Weiss than gave Ruby a box with a note on it read

'this is another gift for yesterday, plus I may have ripped one of your capes. Sorry.

Love Weiss.'

Ruby opened the box to find silk crimson red cape.

"Thanks Weiss." Says Ruby as she hugs her team mate.

"That's okay, now let's go get Kirito that weapon of his." Replies Weiss.

The team set off for the nearest weapon smith, they past a lot of shops which were new to Kirito. Like dust shops, which contained a large amount of crystals which were under high protection. The soon came upon a shop called 'Williams multi weapon shop'. They entered and Ruby ran straight for the biggest weapon, Weiss followed her like a fangirl. Yang went straight for the ammunition chest with Blake. Leaving Kirito to go straight to the swords. He look around at different sword guns until he found what he was looking for. Two swords that when put together make a marksman's rifle. He picked it up and took it to the checkout, and bought it. He was going to show Ruby but he saw her talking with Weiss, so he went to see Blake and Yang instead

Ruby perspective:

"Erm… Ruby I have been meaning to talk to you about something." Said Weiss

"Yeah sure Weiss, what's up." I said.

"The reason I was angry, was because I thought that you would find out who I have a crush on."

"Why it can't be as bad as who I like you would probably think I'm weird."

"I think we are thinking the same thing. So I'm going to say it and then work out the details later, kapish."

"Okay."

" Ruby I have a crush…on…you."

"I love you too." Ruby said with tears in her eyes while hugging Weiss.

"Finally. You guys took forever," Said Kirito "don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks Kirito." Replied Weiss as she kissed her new girlfriend. They then looked at Kirito's new weapon, and then headed back to the dorm.

 **End of perspective:**

That night Kirito got tons of sleep but he was awoken in the middle of the night as Ruby jumped down from her bed to snuggle next to Weiss. Then he fell back to sleep.

In the morning the girls' secret exploded when Yang, Blake and team JNPR saw them in bed together.

"Aww they're so cute." Screamed Yang while taking a picture of the couple.

"Shhhh. Their waking up." Whispered Nora.

"Morning. Oh uh… it's not what it looks like." Said Ruby.

"Stop moving Ruby I'm tiring to sleep." Moaned Weiss.

"Don't worry we won't tell anyone," Said Pyirra "plus its only Sunday so you two can get some alone time."

Ruby got up and shoved the others out the room, and then got Weiss out of the bed and dressed. After that they hit the town and went to a café called café du vert.

 **that is all for now reader, sayonara.**

 **Booksandstuf47**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess whose back, that's write (see what I did there) it's me booksandstuff47. Welcome to another chapter I know the last one was a bit different, but I think if I didn't add something different. The story would just disappear into the midst.  
So this chapter will be in different positions, Kirito and Ruby etc. I don't own SAO or RWBY or AC (just in case anybody thought I did).**

 **** **Kirito's position:**

 ****After the two love girls kicked us out of the room me, the two other girls from our team and team JNPR, headed down for some breakfast which was waffles and pancakes. Once we had finished we headed down to the training area where I tested my new swords-marksman rifle. First I tried shooting it and well, that was an experience. I first tried just shooting normal rounds, which was loud and knocked me about a bit it was the same with fire and ice. But then I used gravity rounds, and I was thrown to the other side of room and was knocked out.

After about six hours (according to Yang) I finally awoke, I was in my bed with Yang sat next to me.

"Ugh… how long was I out." I asked the staring Yang

"About six hours, do you feel okay?" She said quietly.

"I'm okay I can't see too well though and my head hurts. Where is everyone else shouldn't they be here."

"Blake went down stairs to put the hot pack in the microwave, Ruby and Weiss are still out on their date."

"Oh have you called to see how things are going?"

"No, I was waiting till you woke up. If you want we can call them now."

"Yeah it would be a good idea to keep an eye on them."

Yang went over to the desk and grabbed her scroll. And out of the corner of her eye she saw a bunch of men I hoods appear out of a bright light. The men looked at each other with wonder.

"Hey, Kirito look at this." Yang said pointing down the window at the court yard. I headed over to see a group of men drawing there weapons at each other.

"We need to stop them from killing each other" I said as I raced for the door and headed to the court yard.

 **Altair's position:**

As I fell out of a bright light, I was met with a few other men in hoods. One of men pulled a sword which looked like the apple of Eden, then the rest of the men pulled out their weapons. But then one of them spoke.

"Altair, is that you?" One said who wore a grey uniform.

"Wait Altair, the Levant master assassin?" Said the one in white with a tomahawk in his hand.

"Who is Altair? Wait is he, the assassin from Masyaf?" the one in blue said.

"Hi great multiply something like fifty, grandad you probably don't know me." Said a younger boy without a hooded suit.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I said.

"My name is Ezio Auditore and I have followed your story to the apple of Eden." Said the one in grey

"My name is Conner Kenway, and I know you from a book." Said the one in white.

"My name is Arno Dorian, and I know you from a man I talked to." Said the man in blue.

"I know all of you but Arno because you are my ancestors, my name is Desmond Miles." Said the one without the hood.

"And… I know you from, a ship tale. And my name is Edward Kenway" Said another guy who was clearly drunk.

"Do any of you know where or when we are?" I said to the group of assassins.

"I said the exact same thing when I awoke here." Said a strange voice. The assassins turned to see a boy in black with two swords on his back. Standing next to a girl with yellow hair.

"Hi my name is Kirito and this is Yang." he said pointing at Girl next to him. "I appeared he like you did a few weeks ago. Oh and to answer your question, you are in Remenent."

"Nice to meet you Miss Yang" said Ezio grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Hay get off her Mr romance, she is just a kid." Said Desmond grabbing Ezio by the hood.

"I know this sounds strange but you guys should come with us, to see Ozpin."

Said Yang grabbing Kirito and dragging him with her. The assassins followed them to Ozpins office where he listened to what they had to say and said that they could stay here if they became teachers at the school.

 **Ruby perspective:**

After we had got ready we set off for town and went to a café for breakfast. We had two full English breakfast with orange juice. They Weiss spoke  
"Hey Ruby."

"Yes Weiss"

"Would you like to go on a date tonight" she said with a small blush

"Sure let's get back and get ready so we can decide what to do." I replied giving her a kiss on the lips, making her blush. So we got up and paid for the meal and set off for the room. Once we arrived we saw Blake reading her book

"Hi Blake, where is Kirito and Yang" I said to the reading Faunus.

"I have no idea, Kirito had blacked out for a few hours. So I went to get a hot pack and when I got back they were gone" she replied.

Weiss and I went and sat down on her bed, Weiss then started to put her hand through my hair. Then out of know where Kirito and Yang burst into the room. They were followed by a group of men.

"And here is our Room." Yang exclaimed at the group of men she had brought. "Oh hi Ruby how was your date with Ice queen." She said turning her interests towards me.

"Yang I don't think this is the time to discuss it. Oh and we are going back out tonight." I replied, to turn to a blushing Weiss.

"Oh sorry where are my manners, meet the Assassins! This is Arno, Ezio, Altair, Conner, Edward and last but not least Desmond." She said pointing at each of the men individually.

"Nice to meet you, sirs" said Weiss trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Ah you must be Weiss, the red one is ruby and the one in black is Blake." Said Altair, which gave them the impression that he was the smartest.

"Yeah that's correct." said Ruby.

"Well we better be off we have got a house to find." Said Desmond as he turned and walked away, the other men followed. Then Weiss told Ruby to go to the Library so that she could get dressed and meet her at the restaurant in an hour. As soon as she left, I went into complete panic. I took out everything which looked even slightly nice.

"Whoa, Ruby slow down there is no need to panic," said Yang, walking over to me and giving out on of her massive bear hugs.

"Hey I have got an idea." Yelled Kirito running up to Ruby and Yang, while dragging Blake. "While Ruby and Weiss are out we could keep an eye on them, and have ear pieces to talk to her. So we can give her advice and keep certain people away at the wrong time."

"That's a great idea, but how would we stop people from interrupting." Said Yang

"Ren works at the restaurant so we could ask him to serve them, as he knows there secret."

"And I'll sit on a table away from them to make sure they don't get into an argument."

"Okay we have a plan." 

**And that is it sorry it took so long to come out I am currently making a new story check it out. The name of the story will soon change, you may have guessed why. Thanks for reading. Sayonara.**

 **** **booksandstuff47.**


End file.
